Chocolate Thief
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: We all know how Sunako LOVES chocolate. But what happens when a certain radiant creature of the light stumbles upon her "secret stash" and being the idiot that he is, eats it? SunakoxKyohei, oneshot. Don't forget to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge fanfic! Just a oneshot, but don't forget to let me know what you think. If I feel encouraged, I may write more on the relationship between Sunako and Kyohei.**

**Ugh….I hope chapter 93 comes out in English soon…if anyone knows a site (free please, no downloading either) where chapter 93 _is_ up, please notify me!**

**Just rated T to be safe…**

**Read, enjoy/hate, and review!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yuki gulped. _Why me? Why do I always have to go get Sunako-chan? _He was standing outside of Sunako's room, trying to gather up the courage to knock. _Remember, if you don't do this, you won't get any dinner. Any _decent_ dinner, anyway. _His stomach growled in encouragement. Without thinking, he knocked and immediately jumped back, hands over his face. But nothing jumped out at him. In fact, Sunako didn't answer at all.

Worried, Yuki momentarily forgot his fear and opened the door.

A loud "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sounded through the house. The other three guys were in the living room watching TV, and used to Yuki's cries, ignored them.

Yuki crouched at the entrance, a terrified expression on his face. Sunako was sitting in a cloud of darkness (normal), a horror movie playing on her TV (normal), and was tearing a piece of paper apart (not abnormal but unexpected). On her face was a horrifying expression (normal), with her lips pulled back in a smirk, her hair flying around, and lines under her eyes.

"Su-Su-Sunako-chan?" Yuki whispered. Sunako glanced up for a second then went back to her ripping.

"It's t-t-t-time for you to m-m-m-make us d-d-d-dinner," Yuki stammered. Sunako answered with a bloodcurdling scream.

"NEVER! I HATE RADIANT CREATURES!"

Relieved for the answer, Yuki dashed out of the room, tears streaming down. Having heard Sunako's scream, the other guys had come upstairs, running into Yuki. As usual, Takenaga comforted Yuki in the corner while Ranmaru asked what happened. After Yuki relayed the events, he asked if Yuki had seen what Sunako was ripping up.

"A p-p-picture of Kyohei!"

Immediately, the atmosphere darkened as Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru glared at Kyohei.

"What? Why is it always MY fault?" he exclaimed.

"That's what WE want to know! What on earth did you DO to Sunako-chan?!" the other three guys shouted. Grabbing Kyohei, they tossed him in front of Sunako's door, everyone but Yuki calmed down. He was still yelling, "Do not come back to us without apologizing to Sunako-chan. If we don't get dinner tonight, I'm calling the landlady and telling her that it's all YOUR fault Sunako-chan won't become a proper lady!" With that, the trio marched back to the living room, sending Kyohei dirty looks over their shoulders.

Kyohei gulped. It was surprising that _Yuki_ was the one threatening to call the landlady, and her soft spot for Yuki wouldn't help his punishment. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door.

"Oi! Sunako?" he called, walking into the room. As usual, the room was dark with the only light being the movie still playing in the background. His interest sparked, Kyohei stood in front of the door, watching the movie. He gulped as he noticed the bad guys torturing a bishounen with a startling resemblance to himself. Even with the TV on, the room was very dark. But Kyohei had no problem finding Sunako, she was where the room seemed darkest and evilest.

"Oi! I'm HUNGRY! Come and make food." he demanded. Sunako's response: leaping at him with a knife, teeth bared and hissing.

"Ok, ok, what did I do now?!" he cried exhasperated, while trying to dodge the sharp knife.

"You…you…RADIENT CREATURE OF THE LIGHT! YOU ATE MY STASH OF CHOCOLATE!" she yelled, teeth grinding and eyes glaring daggers. She stopped attacking to catch her breath, fuming.

Kyohei stopped to think. (^^;)

"That was _your_ chocolate?" he asked, remembering the bar of chocolate he had found and devoured earlier that day. In way of answer, Sunako leapt at him, screaming "Bastard! Creature of the light! CHOCOLATE THIEF!"

Kyohei knocked her knife away, but Sunako was not fazed, instead, her "nails" grew into 3-inch long claws which she used trying to slash Kyohei. Impatient and even more hungry, he grabbed her wrists and said "That's stupid. It's just chocolate, go buy yourself some."

Sunako grew even angrier, but due to the closeness of the two, was diverted by a nosebleed. While she was distracted, Kyohei slipped out of the room, coming face to face with Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki.

"Well? Is she gonna make us dinner?" Yuki asked. Kyohei sighed, but said, "Not right now." To stop his 'friends' from leaping at him he hastily added, "But she will. Just give me a few minutes." With that, he sneaked to his room so he could think. Coming up with a plan, he rummaged around for money (gasp Kyohei has MONEY?! For the purposes of this fanfic, he does). Grabbing his coat, he went outside to a small department store down the street.

--------------------Ten minutes later---------------------

Sunako was interrupted from her heated rant about Kyohei with Hiroshi-kun by a knock on the door. Before she could make up her mind whether to ignore it or answer it, the knocker entered anyway. Sunako exclaimed in protest as her sanctuary was flooded with light. Squinting so she could find out which radiant being it was who had violated her haven, she hissed when she saw it was Kyohei. She was about to launch herself at him when Kyohei held up something that made her stop short.

Chocolate! Delicious, life-saving, CHOCOLATE! Immediately, a look of pure bliss graced her features.

"Do you want it?" Kyohei asked. She nodded vigorously. Kyohei smirked and said, "Too bad."

He popped the chocolate into his mouth. And all hell broke loose.

Sunako let out a spine-chilling scream and launched herself at the radiant creature, aiming a punch at his face. But before she could take out her anger on him, he grabbed her wrists and pressed her into a wall, so she wouldn't be able to escape.

Sunako glared up at him, baring her teeth. "Let me go!"

But Kyohei just smiled, and without warning, leaned in and kissed her. As you can guess, if Sunako was annoyed when she had been pushed up against the wall, mad when she felt Kyohei's lips on hers, she was infuriated when his tongue pressed against her lips. Thinking evil thoughts, Sunako opened her mouth, but before she could bit his tongue off, the taste of chocolate stopped her cold.

CHOCOLATE!

Kyohei released Sunako and went to stand back, ready to be punished. Instead, with as sweat drop on the back of his head, he watched Sunako dance around in ecstasy.

"Can we have dinner now?" he asked, his stomach grumbling.

Sunako didn't answer, but she didn't throw him out, so Kyohei took it as a good sign and exited the room.

*************************************************************************************

That night, Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and especially Kyohei, enjoyed Sunako's fried shrimp, and to everyone's surprise, Kyohei even helped Sunako clear the dishes.

Takenaga phoned Noi, Ranmaru phoned the landlady, and Yuki danced and cried tears of joy.

Of course, the next day, Kyohei and Sunako were back to their normal behavior, arguing and fighting as normal, but their friends (and I) refuse to give up the faith that there may yet be hope for this wacky couple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sigh…that sounded better in my head…I was just one day inspired and I had to make it into a fanfic…but it might not be my best. No matter, I still think it turned out ok, but the real question is….what do YOU think? (I apologize for any errors)**


	2. Author's Note

**_NOT a chapter, IMPORTANT INFORMATION, PLEASE READ._**

Encouraged by the reviews I've gotten, I may start another Sunakyo story, but I have no idea yet whether it'll be a one shot or a mult-chapter story.

I also need ideas, so if you want to see a specific story, please send me your ideas via review or PM.

I've already received a suggestion from **Hououza** (Thank you! I'll take your idea into consideration...well it's the only one I have so far...so you'll probably see it..._).

Thank you very much! But I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING. I will take your ideas into consideration, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.

Please give me your ideas and I'll try to please you with another story!

(=^o^=)

-DefyGravity2502

(....Hope I didn't sound harsh....)


End file.
